


The Time That Never Comes

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: [DiExIS] Add tries to reverse what little time there was left to keep Elsword alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverstar456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstar456/gifts).



> This is a request from silverstar456! Thank you so much for your request!! I hope it's okay ;u;  
> Ahh...I have such a fragile heart- I cry at almost anything even remotely sad ;A; As I wrote this I shed tears VoV
> 
> I was debating how to go about this---between rewinding time or actually going back in time like DiE tried in order to change his past and stuff. The latter would probably take more chapters and I didn't want to keep the wait VoV Maybe I'll write the other one some day in which DiE goes through time, ends up in parallel world seeing LK and/or RS but it just wasn't the same--goes through stuff and yeah. Sad stuff...really sad stuff....

Add stared at the dark sickening blood that pooled under Elsword. His hands trembled as he continued to hold Elsword’s fleeting warm hand.

            ‘ _One more time..._ ’ Add thought. This was the fifth time. All the other times he thought the exact same phrase: ‘ _One more time..._ ’ Each time he reversed time, the seconds became shorter. His energy was running out. But even so...Add was determined to keep on reversing it so that Elsword wouldn’t die. The dark blood never seemed to cease flowing.

            If only he came sooner. If only he was faster. If only he didn’t fight all those demons from before. He would have been able to reverse time just enough so that the wound in Elsword’s stomach wouldn’t have formed. As he kept on counting the seconds to reverse time again, he had this small ridiculous hope that someone, anyone, would come and save Elsword.

            The seconds were closing. ‘ _Not again...I can’t lose anyone again! No..._ ’ He changed, because of him. In fact, he wouldn’t even have had that smidge of hope if it weren’t for him. “ELSWORD DON’T DIE ON ME DAMMIT!” He screamed out knowing that Elsword couldn’t even register what he was saying. The seventh time came around. Add was started to get sleepy. His eyelids were heavy and his legs and arms felt like lead.  “...You can have my chocolates...you can have my kitty plushies...anything...just don’t die...” Add knew it was futile to say these things. He was only prolonging Elsword’s inevitable death. It felt so unreal. “...Don’t leave me alone...remember? We were supposed to be there for each other...” The eight time was now passing. Elsword’s hand felt colder. “...We were supposed to go out tomorrow...”

The ninth time began.

Elsword’s eyes opened but were dull. Tears were falling from his eyes and mixing with the grime that splattered on his face. His voice was quiet as he rasped, “...It’s...okay...Add...please...rest...now...” In his last rattling breath, he tried to squeeze Add’s hand but it ended as a twitch. He was then no more.

“...Elsword...Elsword...Elsword!” Add tried reversing time over and over but only one second would pass. He had no more energy or power. Elsword must have known that he would try reversing time to save him or else how would he know to say those exact words while time kept on repeating itself? Elsword knew him so well... Add slumped onto Elsword’s body feeling so tired. “...You’re...still here right? You’re not gone, right?” All his reason seemed to have left him. His intelligence meant nothing when it came to Elsword. “...Hey...Elsword...I’m so sleepy...you’ll wake up with me later...right?” The tears slipped out of his eyes. “...Huh...?” His heart felt as if were pierced by a million thorns. Now, he was sobbing as he gripped Elsword’s top. “...You’re...you’re not coming back...are you...Elsword?”

_Another loss_. _Another person he loved...gone_.

Add’s eyes ached. An immense wave of fatigue washed over him and he closed his eyes. Maybe...maybe...traveling through time...will work this time...He’ll make sure to try that when he wakes up. But that time never comes.

A sudden warmth engulfed him. It felt so comforting. And Add mumbled, “...Elsword...is that you...?” He then drifted off into an eternal slumber and in his “dream,” there Elsword was smiling, holding his outstretched hand, in which Add took.

Together, they headed into the bright gentle light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> VwV mmm things that hurt like this...I love ;A; but I get so sad haha~
> 
> Like...I was really happy for this request cuz I want to fulfill requests--im trying to ask/mention everywhere like tumblr and stuff, cuz I draw too;; But the problem for tumblr is that there aren't many people who ship the same thing I do/they are hiding VoV On DA I don't have much exposure/people want requests for anything/there aren't many Elsword fans there TuT. So yes, I would be extremely happy receiving requests but the only restriction is that it has to be Ain x Elboy or Add x Elboy;;; (possibly could be AinxElboyxAdd as well...maybe ;u;) VoV Also I need ideas ToT I want requests and it wouldn't bother me at all (in case some people are scared ;u; I-I don't bite...im a marshmallow) okie self promotion over VoV Thank you.


End file.
